


A week of fun

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Smut, Werepeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were!peen Rachel wakes up feeling horny with her cock making an appearance, and she and Quinn take advantage by having sex everyday while it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week of fun

Rachel felt… _intensely_ aroused the moment she woke up. It might have had something to do with the naked body of her girlfriend curled up against her, head on her chest and hand thrown over her stomach. But she knew that that wasn’t the only reason for it, and when she looked down, there was the tent in the sheets.

Meaning that it was already cock week, and it usually meant that she got horny most of the time, more so in Quinn’s presence. She groaned as the sheets slid against the tip of her thick meat, leaving her more sensitive and a whole lot more aroused. It didn’t help that Quinn’s legs were thrown over hers, the heat of her pussy radiating against her skin.

Though Quinn did give her explicit permission that she could fuck her in her sleep when her not-so-little-friend appeared, just to ease the growing heat that teetered between her legs. Sighing heavily, Rachel stripped the sheets off their naked bodies and licked her lips at the sight of Quinn’s naked body, the faint scent of sex still lingering on her alabaster skin. She raked Quinn’s body with her eyes, watching her perky tits rise and fall with every breath right down to her pussy lips.

Moaning softly, Rachel grabbed the base of her dick and slowly jacked herself off while she watched her girlfriend sleep, balls heavy with her sperm. She rubbed the tip of her twitching member against Quinn’s folds, sighing at the wet sensation that dragged against her skin. Underneath her, Quinn mewled and moved slightly, though her hazel eyes remained closed.

Mouth hanging open, Rachel slowly slid her length inside Quinn’s tight heat, grunting in pleasure at the warmth that engulfed her cock. Quinn’s pussy was always so warm and wet for her, and thrusting inside her heat always felt like home to Rachel’s thick shaft. It was one of the many reasons she loved cock week, and her increased libido always made for amazing and satisfying sex with Quinn.

She fully sheathed her prick inside Quinn’s grasping sex and kept still, enjoying the way her girlfriend’s walls stretched to accommodate her girth. Then, she drove her hips forward in slow and deep thrusts, worshipping Quinn’s breasts and stomach with tender kisses. She loved mornings like these, where she could make love to her girlfriend at a leisurely pace while she slept, and then they would fuck the moment she woke up.

Underneath her, Quinn moaned and murmured her name, which made Rachel smile as she pumped her cock inside her sleeping girlfriend’s cunt. Quinn was so pretty, with her long, fluttering eyelashes and her eyelids closed as she slept soundly and peacefully. She fucked into Quinn at a slow and steady pace, dragging her shaft against her walls.

Yet her thick member pulsed more insistently, telling her to thrust harder into the heat that clamped deliciously around it. Planting her hands on either side of Quinn’s head, Rachel quickened her pace, thrusting into the blonde’s tight cunt with deep thrusts.

And then Quinn slowly started to wake up, sleepy hazel eyes greeting Rachel.

“Oh, wow,” Quinn gasped, voice still rough with sleep as she wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck. “It’s cock week already?”

“Mmhmm,” Rachel groaned and kissed Quinn heatedly as she plowed into her girlfriend’s dripping pussy, dick pulsing and throbbing insistently.

“Don’t hold back, Rachel… Give it to my naughty pussy… Mmhmm,” Quinn moaned loudly in approval as Rachel pounded faster into her, the lazy strokes now gone, replaced by the animalistic desire to fuck her now awake girlfriend. “Keep fucking me like that…”

Rachel groaned into Quinn’s mouth as she slammed her hips forward, skin slapping against the blonde’s as she drove harder and deeper. Quinn’s moans and short screams of ecstasy spurred her on, the sloppy sounds of her wet snatch making her member harder, if possible. She hissed in pain as Quinn dug her nails into her back, but kept up the pace of her pounding.

Quinn threw her head back against the pillows, and Rachel attached her lips to her neck, sucking and biting at a patch of skin. A deep moan reverberated in Quinn’s throat as Rachel nipped at her collarbone and shoved her hard-on faster in her clenching sex.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rachel exclaimed as she listened to the squelching sounds coming from Quinn’s sopping cunt, her stomach tensing from the force of her thrusts.

“ _Yes_! Fuck me, Rachel, fuck me!” Quinn whined, desperately clinging on to Rachel as the brunette relentlessly nailed her into the bed. “Your cock is so big!”

Rachel panted and held Quinn’s waist, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to hold in her impending orgasm. Underneath her, Quinn writhed and fucked herself back against Rachel’s prick, veins popping out of her neck while she screamed the brunette’s name in pure bliss. The clenching of her muscles became more pronounced, making it harder for Rachel to thrust into her.

“Cum for me, Quinn… I want to feel that tight little pussy gush for my cock,” Rachel wheezed out, dropping her head against Quinn’s chest.

Quinn let out a breathless moan, body wracking as she came, juices gushing out of her sex in a wild rush. The scalding heat of Quinn’s slick come soaking her erection triggered Rachel’s orgasm, and she strained out a groan as she dumped her sperm inside her girlfriend’s grasping pussy. Quinn shuddered and milked every last drop of Rachel’s semen, her hold on the brunette weakening as she was filled with creamy white cum.

“God, you came a lot,” Quinn sighed appreciatively as Rachel slowed down her thrusts, emptying the last of her load inside her wet heat. “I love it when you do.”

Rachel laughed breathlessly and pulled out, her member still at full mast between her legs. She glanced down and felt her dick twitch as she watched her cum ooze out of Quinn’s hole, trickling down her pale, creamy thighs.

“Shower?” Quinn suggested, and Rachel smiled and nodded, helping her up on her feet.

They started kissing heatedly as the warm water cascaded down their bodies, and Rachel moaned as Quinn soaped her rock hard shaft, thoroughly rubbing and massaging her testicles. Pre-cum oozed out of her cockslit, and she reached a hand between Quinn’s legs to stroke her pink folds. Quinn moaned into her mouth and rocked her hips downwards to feel more of Rachel’s palm against her core.

“I want- I want you inside me again, Rachel,” Quinn whimpered as Rachel lightly slapped her dripping sex.

Rachel hummed and guided her thick meat inside Quinn’s tight hole, shuddering as her slick walls clamped down on her. She nailed Quinn against the wall and rammed her cock inside her pussy, immediately setting a fast and brutal pace. Quinn trembled against her, breathless moans falling from her lips as Rachel thrust into her with short, quick thrusts.

Taking deep and shaky breaths, Rachel watched her prick slide in and out of Quinn’s wet cunt, groaning at the way it stretched out to accommodate her shaft. Quinn whimpered and tangled her fingers into her hair, rocking her hips to feel more of her cock.

“Is your dirty pussy feeling good? I bet it is, with the way you’re fucking clenching me,” Rachel growled as Quinn massaged her dick. “ _Christ_ , your little pussy sure can squeeze.”

 “Fuck, don’t stop!” Quinn demanded, clutching Rachel’s jaw to force their eyes to meet. “Come inside me, baby!”

Rachel gasped brokenly and came, thick ropes of her cum spurting out of her cockslit into Quinn’s milking pussy. Her legs trembled as she eased her pulsing member out of Quinn’s sex and helped her stay on her feet. Quinn panted and they laughed until their orgasms subsided, then helped wash each other.

* * *

 

So it went for the rest of the week, with Rachel having as much sex with Quinn as possible. They would set the alarm early, so that they could have at least one round before they got ready for work. In the shower, Quinn would give her a handjob and Rachel would finger her snatch, and after they were dressed, they would eat breakfast.

Then they would head off their respective ways, and as soon as they were both home, they would have dinner which would end with Quinn crawling under the table to suck Rachel off.

That was what currently went on, during the last day of Rachel’s monthly cycle. Quinn was on her knees under the table, servicing Rachel’s length with her lips and tongue and the occasional graze of her teeth. Rachel’s fingers were threaded through Quinn’s golden locks, moaning loudly as she thrust her hips up, her hard member slick with saliva.

It was times like these that made Rachel wish that her dick was a permanent part of her, but maybe it was for the best that it wasn’t. She’d probably fuck Quinn every day, because her pussy was just that good.

The thought of sliding her prick inside Quinn’s cunt triggered Rachel’s orgasm, and she let out a deep groan as she shot spurt after spurt inside Quinn’s mouth. Swallowing around her shaft, Quinn moaned and drank Rachel’s semen, until the brunette finished coming.

Smirking, Quinn crawled out from under the table and took off all her clothes then lied down on the wooden table, her legs spread wide open in front of Rachel. Rachel sat down on the chair and nuzzled Quinn’s cunt with her nose, the heady scent making her mouth water.

Above her, Quinn sighed and stroked Rachel’s hair, her eyes glazed over with desire. Rachel placed a kiss over her sex, her warm breaths making Quinn squirm. She teased Quinn’s slit with short flicks of her tongue and light grazes of her teeth and nibbled gently on her puffed pussy lips. Quinn groaned and bucked her hips, pushing her cunt towards Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel started off with short flicks of her tongue and feather-light brushes of her lips, teasing her exposed clit with tiny kisses. Quinn mewled, her hips rising off the table as she humped Rachel’s mouth. Rachel teased Quinn some more, pecking her clit and inner thighs, making sure to breathe heavily against her core. Quinn whined impatiently, her legs quivering and closing around Rachel’s head.

She chuckled and started to feast on Quinn’s dripping pussy, thrusting her tongue inside her hole, caressing her legs and thighs with her fingers. The grip on her hair tightened, yet Rachel didn’t slow down.

Quinn gasped and squealed, her hips bucking in different directions as Rachel’s mouth worked her to her orgasm. She came with a high-pitched squeal, giggling deliriously as she squirted into Rachel’s mouth.

“Fuck me on this table, Rach,” Quinn husked, spreading her legs as an invitation.

Never one to reject Quinn’s request for sex, Rachel grinned and positioned her cock towards her dripping entrance. A soft moan fell from her lips as Quinn’s wetness coated her shaft, pushing herself inch by inch to feel Quinn sucking her in. How could she not get hard for a sexy goddess like Quinn?

“Fuck, that’s tight,” Rachel groaned, pushing forward until she was buried balls-deep inside Quinn’s grasping cunt.

“I’m so hot for you,” Quinn babbled, pulling Rachel in for a hungry kiss. “Pound me, baby. Make me feel how _horny_ you are.”

Rachel smirked and pulled out, slamming all the way back in. She didn’t give time for Quinn to respond, instead dropping her hips at a rapid pace to spear her dripping pussy repeatedly with her stiff rod. Quinn could only gasp and moan breathlessly, the table shaking along with their passionate fucking.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good! Unh, uhhh…” Quinn whimpered, tightly wrapping her legs around Rachel’s waist.

Sweat prickled Rachel’s eyelids, and she quickly wiped them off so that she could see Quinn more clearly, her tits bouncing as she welcomed every rough shove of Rachel’s erection. Her mouth was hanging open, the sounds she was making euphoric in nature.

“God, your pussy can’t get enough of my cock, huh?” Rachel panted, kissing Quinn sloppily as she powered on, the blonde writhing underneath her.

“Never,” Quinn gasped, her nails digging into the wooden table. “Shit, don’t stop!”

Her body thrumming, Rachel hammered forward, grinning at the sloppy sounds coming from Quinn’s cunt. “You feel so good, baby. Take my cock in that hot, naughty pussy,” she groaned.

Rachel drove forward, Quinn’s ecstatic moaning and shrieking pushing her to her breaking point. With a sharp gasp, she slammed her hands on the table and shot her semen in thick spurts deep inside Quinn’s needy, wet pussy.

“Oh, mmm, wow. Keep shooting your sperm in my pussy,” Quinn moaned, walls clamping down tightly on Rachel’s cock and squeezing her dry.

Biting back a whimper, Rachel remained sheathed inside Quinn as she slumped forward.

“I love cock week so much. Don’t get me wrong, I still love the sex on regular days, but it feels so good when you pump me full of your hot come,” Quinn murmured into her ear, and Rachel made a strangled noise of approval.

“We still have a few hours,” Rachel rasped and licked the sweat off of Quinn’s neck. “Why don’t we go and make use of our bed for the rest of the night?”

“You just read my mind.”


End file.
